


Bum Fuck Egypt

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Urban Dictionary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, Swearing, flashfic, urban dictionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Dictionary: Bum Fuck Egypt</p><p>The middle of fucking nowhere.</p><p>I missed a turn and ended up in Bum Fuck Egypt.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bum Fuck Egypt

It happened on the way back from Baskerville, they got a flat tyre. It was announced by it's telltale thump, thump, thumping. Sherlock pulled over to the side of the road with a scowl on his face.

"Great. Wonderful," Sherlock spat. "We're stranded in the middle of Bum Fuck Egypt. It has to be Mycroft's fault."

John was grateful he wasn't sipping the nonexistant cup of tea he had been longing for. If he had been, he would surely have spit it everywhere. "You just said 'Bum Fuck Egypt.' You, Sherlock Holmes. Oh, my God." He burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You don't do that, swear, I mean."

"Just because you haven't observed a thing, doesn't eliminate it as a possibility."

"Oh, is that a corollary to the 'Once you eliminate the impossible' thingy?"

"Obviously."

"Right." John scuffed the tarmac with his shoe. "Now what?"

Sherlock quirked an impatient smile. "You change the tyre, of course."

John grimaced. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
